


Another Christmas

by romanogersotp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersotp/pseuds/romanogersotp
Summary: Listen to the song "Another Christmas" by  Amanda Jenssen.Merry Christmas! :)





	Another Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

“I think this is a very bad idea,” Steve said nervously, sweating a bit in the warm Christmas sweater he was wearing.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Natasha mumbled right next to him.

The bar was extremely crowded. There were people everywhere wearing ugly knitted Christmas sweaters that sure would match Steve’s. Worst part was that everyone was drinking which resulted in a lot of drunk people trying to sing Christmas songs very loudly on the little karaoke stage further inside the room.

“I think I have a headache, I better go home and rest,” Natasha said, turning around to walk out the door only to be pushed back by Tony and Clint.

“No no no, not this time Natasha,” Clint laughed.

“If there’s anything that’ll help you now, it’s some alcohol,” Tony said while heading straight to the bar with Natasha hurrying after him.

The four of them eventually ended up by a table near the little stage, to Natasha’s delight, who literally hit her head in the table about three times before Steve begged her to stop.

“Stop being so negative about all of this, Nat. Christmas is the best time of the year,” Steve said, trying to cheer her up a bit but failed miserably.

“Christmas is the worst thing humans have come up with. I should have booked a trip to some warm country for this holiday and I would have been able to ignore all of this,” she said, looking around the bar.

“Then why didn’t you?” Clint asked with a smirk. Natasha stared up at him.

“Shut up,” she said seriously, before glancing over at Steve.

“I just had a marvellous idea,” Tony suddenly said. His eyes were wide and he was staring at the stage. The others didn’t even have time to react before Tony stood up, gave them a smug look and walked on stage.

“Please no,” Natasha whined.

Clint and Steve laughed.

Tony however was already on stage, too far away to hear Natasha’s complaint. Not that it would change anything since he went up on stage mostly to tease her. Either way, it didn’t take long until Tony started singing the lyrics to Justin Bieber´s “Mistletoe”. Natasha’s least favourite song in the whole wide world, most likely. She began hitting her head in the table again and Steve hurried to put his gloves right where she hit her head so she wouldn’t hurt herself. Natasha chuckled when she felt the soft fabric against her forehead instead of the hard table. He was too sweet sometimes.

Tony eventually came down from the stage, after what Natasha thought felt like an eternity, and he sat down proudly by the table again.

“Try to top that,” he said, sipping from his drink.

The rest of them just shook their heads.

“Remarkable, Tony,” Clint said, still laughing.

“Yes, I have never heard a better Christmas song in my entire life,” Natasha said, glaring over at Tony.

“I just look at you Natasha and I think ´Ebenezer Scrooge´. It’s sad. So sad,” Tony said with a grin and Natasha took not one but three sips from her drink.

Steve sighed, looking at Natasha. Was Christmas really that awful to her?

“Can I do anything to make this better for you, Nat?” he asked.

Natasha kept staring at her drink with a depressed look on her face for a while before a big smile appeared on her face and she turned to look at Steve who got nervous at once.

“Why are you suddenly smiling?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, it’s almost creepy,” Clint said, studying her face.

“Yes, Steve. Yes you can make this better,” Natasha said, almost laughing.

“No no no no..”

Natasha grabbed Steve by the arm and dragged him with her towards the stage before she pushed him up the few staircases.

“Natasha, please. I don’t sing at all..” Steve began.

“Please. For me?” She said, staring up at him with big eyes.

“Natasha, I’m gonna make a fool out of myself,” Steve continued.

“I know,” she laughed. “Please?”

Steve sighed but smiled at her. Of course he would go up there and sing a Christmas song, even if he embarrassed himself completely. Was there anything he wouldn’t do for her? Probably not.

“Fine,” he said, earning a cheer from Natasha. “But you owe me,” he added.

Natasha nodded with a bright smile that warmed his heart.

Steve started sweating as fast as he saw all people in the restaurant staring at him. He cursed, in his mind, but took his place by the microphone.

“Uhm.. can I choose song?” He asked but music started playing at once and he tried to figure out the song nervously. Luckily, it was an older song that he knew some of the lyrics to and he started mumbling words from “Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow”.

“Louder! We can´t hear you,” Natasha laughed from her seat.

“Karma, Nat. It will bite you in the ass,” Clint said.

Steve started singing louder, and the louder he sang the worse it sounded. And the worse it sounded, the more Natasha laughed. At least she’s having fun, Steve thought and painfully kept on singing.

Once he was done, he literally ran off the stage and sat down in his chair. He blushed awfully much and hid his face in his hands for a few seconds.

“That was the worst thing I have..”

“That was the best thing you have ever done,” Natasha interrupted with a laugh while she gave his embarrassed figure a little hug that made Steve blush even more, if that was possible.

Steve couldn’t help but to smile a bit. She looked so happy right now.

“Thank you, I needed that,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” Steve replied. “But _never_ again.”

Later that night, they ordered some dinner to their drinks and kept having a pretty good time. After Steve’s singing, a lot of more _awful_ type of singers felt brave enough to get up on stage and their dinner music was therefore not the best one.

“Someone, make that stop,” Natasha said with a frustrated voice, pointing to the middle aged man on the stage singing “All I want for Christmas is you” the best he could. The problem was that his best wasn’t that good. At all.

“You stop it,” Clint said teasingly and Natasha’s eyes grew wide. She knew exactly what he meant.

“Oh no. I am not going up there,” she said quickly.

“Come on, redhead. Your hair already screams Christmas. Just give into it,” Tony said before sipping from his drink.

“Christmas has nothing to do with my hair!”

“Come on, Nat. Do it! Steve and Tony already did. It’s your turn now. Right, Steve?” Clint asked and got a confused expression from Steve.

“Well, I didn’t actually know you sing so I would actually love to see..” Steve began, completely fascinated by the idea of seeing her singing beautifully on stage. However, she interrupted his sentence.

“I don’t sing. And especially not Christmas songs,” Natasha said stubbornly, earning a chuckle from Clint.

“How about that Christmas in Budapest?” Clint asked and a small smile managed to appear on Natasha’s lips.

“Don’t you dare,” she said.

“I will if you don’t go up there,” Clint simply said, taking a sip of his beer while not taking his eyes off her.

Steve looked at them both. He was very curious about what actually happened in Budapest, and he was a bit jealous about it. Christmas times aren’t a time for lies so he may just be honest to himself about that part.

“Fine,” Natasha pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “But it won’t be merry,” she added.

Tony laughed.

“Because you’re always a ray of sunshine?” he said.

Natasha rolled her eyes but stood up very slowly. Almost as if she was already regretting the decision.

“I regret forcing you to sing earlier, Steve. I apologise,” she said.

Steve just laughed.

“Now please don’t force me,” she begged him while grabbing his hand. Steve was just about to cave when Clint interrupted.

“Natasha,” he said and she glared back at him.

“Fine,” she replied and walked towards the stage.

Steve turned to look at Clint.

“She can really sing?” He asked.

“Wait and see, Cap. Wait and see,” Clint replied.

When Natasha stood on stage with everyone’s eyes on her, it was too late for her to turn back. Steve had his eyes on her the whole time, knowing this was most likely a once in a lifetime thing so he was determined to not miss a single part of it. A guy came up to Natasha asking what song she wanted and she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and disappeared from stage.

Natasha took her place in front of the microphone and sighed a bit. Her eyes catching Steve’s for just a moment before she looked away and the music began playing. She licked her cherry red lips right before she began to sing.

_They say that I’m a dreamer, but what else am I to do? When dreaming is the only, way I can be with you. And when I wish upon a star make it come true. If only for a second or two._

Steve was blown away by her voice, as well as everyone else in the bar. They had all become quiet just to listen to her song. Even the drunk old men had their head in their hands, staring up towards the stage in complete silence. It was such a beautiful melody, with so many sad words. It was all very bittersweet. Just like her.

_Another Christmas, another empty house, another reason, there is no Santa Claus. May all your Christmases be white, though mine are blue. It’s just another Christmas without you._

Those words made Steve’s heart ache a bit. He knew that her choosing this song wasn’t a coincidence. It told something important about her. There she stood, explaining her hatred towards Christmas with a simple, beautiful song.

_So let them sing their carols, and dance around their trees. And let them all be merry, but they won’t merry me. And when I wish upon a star make it come true, if only for a second or two._

Steve realised that Natasha’s eyes had found his own again, but she didn’t look away this time. He felt as if she was staring into his soul, finding out about everything he has been trying to hide from her. He felt as if she knew. She knew.

_Another Christmas, another empty house, another reason, there is no Santa Claus. May all your Christmases be white, though mine stay blue. It’s just another Christmas without you. Just another Christmas without you. Without you. It’s just another Christmas without you._

Once the song ended, the whole bar was quiet for about two seconds before everyone started applauding her, but no one clapped their hands more than Steve. He had a huge smile glued onto his face. If he got to decide, Natasha would be forced to stand on that stage all night long, but she smiled a little towards the audience before getting off the stage.

“Natasha, you were fantastic,” Steve said immediately once she had reached the table.

“I told you,” Clint said with a shrug before turning to Tony who asked him something.

Natasha stood by the table, her eyes on Steve. He didn’t dare to look away from her either. She suddenly bent forward a bit and put her lips close to his ear.

“Come with me,” she whispered, grabbing his hand.

He raised his eyebrows a bit but did as told and Natasha dragged him with her through the crowd of people and through the door out to the cold winter weather.

“Wait, you wanna leave? Maybe we should get the jackets so you don’t get cold,” Steve began and Natasha smiled a little.

“We’re not leaving, yet. I just..” she stopped herself, taking a few deep breaths of winter air.

Steve could have sworn his heart escaped his chest as Natasha suddenly dragged him closer to her and placed one of her hands on his cheek. Her eyes were focused on his face, trying to read his expression but it was all very clear. He definitely wouldn’t mind what she was about to do. In fact, neither of them would.

Natasha slowly leaned in, closing her searching eyes. Steve did the same. She took some time and Steve could feel her breathe against his face before she finally brushed her lips against his. It didn’t last for as long as Steve wished it to, which was forever, but when Natasha let their lips part and looked up into his eyes again, he couldn’t help himself.

“Maybe.. Uhh.. maybe you wanna do that again,” he said.

Natasha couldn’t help but to smirk a little.

“I do,” she said, leaning in again only to leave a little kiss on his cheek instead. “But I’ll save it,” she added.

They both stood close but quiet for a while, just looking at each other.

“I don’t want another Christmas without you, Steve,” Natasha suddenly said. “Merry Christmas,” she added, making a smile appear on Steve´s lips.

“Merry Christmas, Natasha.”

She smiled back at him a little and walked towards the door again. And just like that, she disappeared inside the bar, leaving Steve alone in the snowfall for a little while.


End file.
